In the related art, for a device controlling a braking force of a vehicle, there are known techniques to switch to a shift speed by which the deceleration closest to a target deceleration can be obtained in the range not surpassing the target deceleration, and to decelerate the vehicle using engine braking at this shift speed while assisting the deceleration with brakes so that an insufficiency in deceleration by engine braking is supplemented (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3858952